


A Little Prick

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun's been staring at Jae's piercings. Jae decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	A Little Prick

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Do you trust me?”

Yoochun scoffed. “You’re asking that now?”

Jae’s strength had won again, and Yoochun cursed the days he’d forgone working out in order to write more lyrics.

Jae was straddling him. Junsu’s bed was where he’d finally cornered him.

“I’d rather do this someplace where they are experts.”

“I am an expert.”

“Piercing your sisters’ ears does not mean you can pierce my nipple.”

“You’re being a baby.”

“You’re about to stab me with a needle.”

“It’s just a little prick. You’ll barely feel it.”

“Ha. Fuck you. Get off me.”

Jae frowned. “If I get up, you’re going to bolt, aren’t you?”

“Damn straight.”

Jae let out a frustrated breath. He lifted one leg off Yoochun, but only long enough to flip him over.

“What the fuck?” Yoochun shouted and tried to struggle away.

Jae tore Yoochun’s shirt off. “You have to stay put.” He quickly wound the shirt on itself and then used it to tie Yoochun’s elbows together. He used his own shirt to secure Yoochun’s ankles, and then just before getting off him, he decided it wasn’t enough. He ripped a pillow case off Junsu’s pillow and used it to bind the two shirts together.

“There. Don’t move.”

“You fucker, Jae. I hate you!”

Jae climbed off the bed. “I’ll be right back.”

When Yoochun started struggling, Jae decided he’d better move quickly. He went to the kitchen for what he needed. He caught Yoochun hopping down the hall.

“No, you don’t, darling,” Jae said.

“Fuck you,” Yoochun said.

Jae laughed. He put the bowl of ice and towels on the nightstand between his and Yoochun’s bed, and then went back to the hall. Yoochun had slid down it. His feet were rubbing together, trying to get the shirt off.

“Where the fuck did you learn to tie knots?”

Jae smirked. “My sisters tied me up a lot. You learn these things.”

Yoochun didn’t struggle as Jae lifted him by his arms and carried him into their room and settled him to the bed.

“I hate you,” Yoochun said again, shifting to lay comfortably with his arms tied behind his back.

“No, you don’t.” Jae undid the shirt from his feet, and had to duck away from a swinging foot. He laughed. “Stop fighting. It’s only going to hurt worse.”

“What the fuck is the matter with you? I don’t want to do this.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Then why else are you always staring at my pierced nipples and my pierced belly button?”

Yoochun swallowed.

Jae smiled. He knew why. Yoochun had been staring at him a lot lately. And without SM to bitch about it, Jae had started wearing his piercings again. He moved to his bed, dug through the clothes until he heard the clink of a belt. He pulled a thick leather belt from its loops and then searched for another one.

Yoochun was edging to the side of the bed. Jae grabbed the t-shirt at his wrists and yanked. “Naughty boy. Nuh huh.”

Yoochun winced.

Jae laid him on his back, ignoring his discomfort from lying on his arms. He looped the belts through the bed frame—one on each end.

“Jae,” Yoochun said, voice worried.

“Will you calm down? If I could trust you to hold still, this wouldn’t be necessary.”

He reached behind Yoochun and unknotted the shirt. When Yoochun tried to struggle again, Jae grabbed his wrist and bent his hand back.

Yoochun hissed and allowed his hand to be wrapped into the belt and securely fastened to the bed. He didn’t fight the second one. Jae sat back, right on Yoochun’s crotch and smiled. Yoochun’s arms were stretched, almost too wide, his biceps flexing. His eyes were shut, and he was gasping.

Jae reached for an ice cube.

Yoochun jerked and cried out as it touched his skin just below his “Always Keep the Faith” tattoo.

“Fuck, that’s cold.”

“It is an ice cube.”

Jae held it to his nipple, watching as Yoochun’s face grew red. Jae shifted his hips. Just a tiny bit. Yoochun’s eyes flew open with a gasp.

God, Jae loved being right.

“What’s wrong, Chunnie?” Jae whispered and moved his hips again.

“Jae, just, do it, please. Just. Stop. Please.”

“Do what?”

“Just pierce it, and let me go.”

“No. I don’t think will.”

“Jae,” Yoochun whimpered.

Jae took the ice cube away from Yoochun’s skin and put it in his mouth. He leaned down, eyes never leaving Yoochun’s, and licked the budded nipple. Yoochun moaned. Jae closed his mouth around it, licking and then biting and sucking. He ran his tongue along the tattoo.

Another shift of his hips showed him just how much Yoochun liked it.

Jae ran his tongue up to his collar bone. Fuck, he’d wanted to lick Yoochun’s collar bone for so long. He bit him, up his neck, leaving cold wet spots from the ice cube.

“Look at me,” Jae whispered, lips grazing Yoochun’s.

His eyes flew open.

Jae licked Yoochun’s lips and they parted, a soft breath of a moan escaping. Jae deposited the ice cube in Yoochun’s mouth.

And then he kissed him, tongue following the cube down Yoochun’s throat and around his mouth. Yoochun whimpered, lifting his head to meet the kiss. Jae reached for another cube. Yoochun jerked when it touched his nipple again, but he didn’t break away, moaning into Jae’s mouth. Jae pulled away and sat on Yoochun’s crotch again. He rocked his body against Yoochun’s erection, his own tenting the sleep pants he wore.

Jae’s eyes glinted as an idea flew through his mind.

“I hate it when you get that look in your eye,” Yoochun groaned.

Jae lifted up enough to push his sleep pants down over his erection. “I think you’ll like this,” he said as Yoochun’s eyes widened.

Jae hissed as he touched the ice cube to his hot cock. He slowly started stroking with his other hand.

“Oh, fuck,” Yoochun muttered.

“Fuck, Chunnie, I want to slam myself down your throat,” Jae said, hand speeding up. “I want to come in your mouth and then slide your cock into my ass.”

Yoochun moaned. He bent his legs and started thrusting up into Jae’s body. The ice cube melted quickly. Jae grabbed another one, hand slowing, breath gasping.

He smiled wickedly at Yoochun and then dropped the ice cube in his belly button. Yoochun practically screamed, arms tugging at his restraints. Jae smiled. “Let’s just leave it there to melt.”

When he climbed off Yoochun, the bound man whimpered.

“Don’t worry, babe. Not going anywhere.” Jae turned his back to the bed. He hooked fingers into his sleep pants and pushed them past his hips. He bent over and lifted a leg out of them, giving Yoochun a perfect look at his puckered opening.

“Fuck.”

Jae loved it when Yoochun swore in English. He stayed bent and ran a hand up the back of his thigh. Yoochun’s breath sped up. Jae smirked and then grabbed a bottle of lube from Yoochun’s drawer. He went back to the bed, and sat on Yoochun’s stomach. The ice cube in his belly button set a shiver through Jae’s body as it touched his ass. Jae lifted his legs to the bed frame, spreading himself open for Yoochun’s lust-filled eyes. Jae covered his fingers in lube. He reached under his leg and slid his finger up and down his crack.

“How much do you want me?” Jae whispered.

Yoochun swallowed.

“How long have you wanted me?”

“Mirotic,” Yoochun gasped.

“You liked watching me tied up to that wall?”

Yoochun nodded.

Jae slipped a finger into his hole. His eyes shut for only a moment as he slowly finger fucked himself. He grabbed another ice cube and pressed it against Yoochun’s lips. Yoochun greedily licked it and Jae’s fingers. Jae moaned and added another finger to his hole. He slid the ice cube around Yoochun’s face, down his neck and to the nipple again.

He pushed another finger into his ass with a moan. He abandoned the ice cube to melt on Yoochun’s chest. He lowered his legs, hooking them onto Yoochun’s arms, pulling his ass and cock closer to Yoochun’s face. He laid back, his head landing in Yoochun’s crotch. He stroked himself and added a third finger.

“God, Jae, I want to touch you so badly.”

“Good,” Jae whispered.

Yoochun’s body moved and a warm mouth closed around a patch of skin on his thigh. Jae moaned and stroked and pumped faster.

“And I want to lick your hole,” Yoochun whispered.

Jae moaned again.

“Drive you insane with my fingers and my tongue, stretching you open wide and then fucking you, sliding into your hot hole, until you come. Come, Jae. Let me watch you cover your stomach.”

Jae arched, crying out as pleasure ripped through him. Come spurted onto his stomach. Jae gasped, shaking as he settled onto Yoochun’s body.

“Give me your hand, please,” Yoochun said. “Let me taste you.”

Jae smiled. Another deep breath and he moved, ending up straddling Yoochun’s stomach again. He leaned forward. Come dripped onto Yoochun’s chest. Jae licked his hand clean. Yoochun whimpered. “Jae, I wanted—”

Jae cut off his protest with a kiss, sharing the come with him.

Yoochun moaned into his mouth, body arching.

Jae pulled away and smiled. “Are you relaxed enough that we can get back to what we’re supposed to be doing?”

Yoochun’s eyes went wide. “Jae, but—”

Jae tsked at him and slid back. He grabbed another ice cube. Yoochun hissed when it hit his nipple.

“And no, I’m not fucking relaxed,” Yoochun said, eyes closing as his body warred between pleasure and discomfort from the ice cube. “I’m still hard as a rock.”

“I know,” Jae said and again rocked his body on Yoochun’s lap.

Yoochun threw his head back with a gasp. “Please, Jae. Don’t … just … god, I don’t know. Do whatever the fuck you’re going to do and make me come.”

“Yes, sir.” Jae left the ice cube on Yoochun’s chest, then slinked down his body. He unbuttoned Yoochun’s jeans and then slid them and boxers off at one. He kissed up Yoochun’s body, taking the ice cube in his mouth and then licked back down, pausing at his belly button and hip bones to kiss and lick.

Yoochun never stopped moaning.

The ice cube melted and Jae replaced it. He spread Yoochun’s legs and then took one of his testicles in his mouth. Yoochun screamed as Jae rolled and played with his balls. When that ice cube was gone, Jae grabbed two more. He put one in his mouth. With another smirk at Yoochun’s gasping body, Jae swallowed Yoochun’s erection.

When he touched the other ice cube to Yoochun’s nipple, Yoochun arched up with a cry. Jae let him, giving him a silent look that said, fuck my face. Yoochun’s knees bent again and with a strangled moan, he thrusted up and into Jae’s throat. Jae reached with his free hand and started rubbing his cock again.

“God, Jae, hot, and, shit, you, amazing, fuck. More, god, please, let me fuck you. Jae.”

Jae pulled away from Yoochun’s cock, not wanting him to come yet.

“Do you want me to ride you, Chunnie?”

“Please, yes, yes, damn you.”

Jae chucked and reached for the lube again. He slickened Yoochun’s dick, only rubbing three times as Yoochun looked ready to burst.

But then he reached for another ice cube. Again on Yoochun’s nipple.

Yoochun whimpered. His nipple had gone numb long ago, painfully so and the new ice cube burned on his skin. He thrust up into Jae’s body, whimpering.

Jae grabbed Yoochun’s cock. “Hold still, baby.” He lifted up, directed Yoochun’s cock to his hole and then pushed down, just a bit. He shut his eyes with a sigh as he was stretched open. Yoochun whimpered. Jae pulled out and then down again, letting a bit more Yoochun slide into him. He held himself still, took a deep breath and then let himself fall, impaling himself in a swift movement onto Yoochun’s cock.

They both cried out. God, it’d been a long time since he’d had sex, his body shivered and clenched. He moved, sliding Yoochun out a bit and then back in, shifting, trying to find a good angle.

Yoochun was thrashing, moaning. And he whimpered as Jae reached for yet another ice cube. Jae didn’t let him think about it though. As soon as the ice touched his nipple, Jae rode him hard, slamming his body onto Yoochun’s cock. His other hand gripped his own cock.

Jae tried to focus, but it was too easy getting lost in the sensations. Too easy soaking up the feel of Yoochun’s cock scraping inside of him and his hand twisting another orgasm to the tip of his cock. He tried to slow and finally just sat on Yoochun, and Yoochun moaned, trying to fuck him, pushing up. Jae kept stroking himself, jerking his hips to feel Yoochun’s hard cock press against his sides.

Jae came again, gasping, and falling forward, one arm keeping him up as he covered Yoochun’s chest and stomach in come. Yoochun took advantage of it, bending his knees and thrusting erratically into Jae. Jae forced himself to sit back, stop Yoochun’s movement and hold his hips to the bed.

Yoochun whimpered. “Please, I’m so close.”

“I know.”

Jae reached for the night stand. He grabbed the long needle and piercing. Yoochun’s eyes went wide. Jae held the bar between his teeth and took another ice cube out. Very slowly he started moving, sliding Yoochun out a bit and then back down. Yoochun’s eyes rolled back. Jae held the ice cube to his nipple. He stopped his movements, made sure his hands were steady and with a quick push, slid the needle under Yoochun’s skin and out the other side.

Yoochun’s body arched and he cried out as his body convulsed. Warm come filled Jae’s hole.

Jae smirked, nestled the bar into the newly pierced flesh and then pulled the needle out. He sat back, twisting his hips.

Yoochun gasped.

Jae stared as a drop of blood pooled at the end of the piercing. Jae swallowed against a suddenly dry mouth.

“Looks good, Chunnie.”

He leaned down, licked up the blood and then pulled the fresh piercing into his mouth.

Yoochun moaned, body twitching. “I hate you,” he muttered.


End file.
